The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cross flow configurations. More particularly, the subject matter relates to fuel nozzles for gas turbine engines.
A jet in cross flow occurs when a flow of fluid exits an orifice to interact with an intersecting flow of fluid that is flowing across the orifice. Jets in cross flow are central to a variety of applications such as gas turbine combustors, fuel injectors and pollution control in smoke stacks. A jet in cross flow typically creates a zone of recirculation downstream from where the cross flow is introduced. The recirculation zone typically has a reduced flow velocity that may cause a variety of detrimental effects depending on the configuration of the flow in cross flow application.
Thus, an apparatus that reduces, eliminates, or otherwise alters the recirculation zone downstream of a flow in cross flow would be well received in the art.